


Endurance

by ambiguous_nights



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Day 1, Gen, Whumptober 2020, shackled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguous_nights/pseuds/ambiguous_nights
Summary: warnings- injury/torture
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950745
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Endurance

**Author's Note:**

> warnings- injury/torture

The blowtorch extinguishes. Obi-wan’s screams fade into tearful gasps as the cuffs welded shut around his wrists cool and solidify. In some places, the metal has melted to his skin. The skin spared from the metal itself has been burnt by the blowtorch, though the burns are not so devastating as would result from a full powered blowtorch. No, Ventress had been careful in her choice of tools.

Obi-wan draws his hands towards his chest, trying in vain to protect himself as Ventress sets aside the blowtorch and turns away from him. His body shivers as he watches her prowl around the room that has become his whole world. She attaches a hook to a chain, then loops it over a pulley hanging from the high ceiling. She fixes the free end of the chain to the floor so that the hook hangs just above her head.

“Come here, darling,” she says.

Obi-wan inches away from her, but they’ve done this a dozen times already. He’ll try to run and she’ll either catch him immediately or let him run just long enough to give him hope, then she’ll snatch it away. She controls every inch of this horrible castle. And Obi-wan had no where go.

Obi-wan steels himself. He is a Jedi. And he must accept that running isn’t going to help. Not now. 

He uses the wall to help him get to his feet. His legs shake beneath him and his wrists shriek as he crosses the chilled stone floor, but he does not fall. 

Ventress scowls when he comes to a stop in front of her. It seems she was looking forward to toying with him before she got around to the actual torture.

“Hands up,” she says. Obi-wan extends his hands towards the hanging hook and watch as Ventress locks the chain connecting his cuffs into the hanging hook. He swallows his dread and chooses instead to accept the pain. Fighting it will only waste what little energy he has left.

Obi-wan breathes in when he hears the chain clink as Ventress wraps her hands around it. Pain is inevitable. He feels Ventress’s glee flood the room and then she yanks.

Obi-wan screams as his wrists are yanked upwards. She pulls the chain until his feet no longer reach the ground and his weight is carried by his wrists. The skin tears as his weight pulls his skin free of the cuffs it had melted to. He tries to suck in a breath, but he can barely breathe, stretched out as he is.

Ventress locks the free end of the chain to the floor. “Comfortable?” she asks.

Obi-wan can’t stop a pitiful whine from escaping his lips when she jerks the chain. His bruised and battered body shudders as his wrists scream for his attention but he can do nothing.

He can only hope that Ventress kills him soon.


End file.
